wordgirlfandomcom-20200214-history
Dr. Two-Brains
Doctor Two-Brains is a villain on the series Word Girl ''voiced by veteran voice actor Tom Kenny. Originally known as Professor Steven Boxleitner, a kind-hearted but distracted scientist, he was turned into the evil Two-Brains as he was preparing for an experiment that would enable people to read the minds of rodents. In a moment of his distraction, Squeaky, Prof. Boxleitner's vicious albino mouse test-subject hit a button labeled "Holy Cow! Don't Touch This BUTTON!" and caused an accident which fused their minds together, though most of the mouse mind remains on the exterior of Two-Brains' head, glowing green and pulsating occasionally. In addition to this cosmetic change, some of Boxleitner's DNA seems to have been altered with mouse DNA as well; in keeping up with the idea of an albino rodent, his hair has turned white and grown longer, his eyes are pink with a lack of pigmentation, and he has grown whiskers. The mouse brain appears to have a high degree of control over the doctor, as evidenced by Two-Brains' oft repeated cheese heists. Prof. Boxleitner still seems to exist mentally in a Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde manner. Squeaky and Prof. Boxleitner will argue on occasion, and Two-Brains speaks of the mouse mind as a seperately thinking persona. Due to the mousey influence, Dr. Two-Brains now has an insatiable hunger for cheese, and all of his crimes center around this. He creates a wide assortment of inator guns that vary from increasing or decreasing gravity to turning buildings or hair-gel to cheese. Most of his inventions have a mouse or cheese theme to their appearance, but do not always have a practical villainous use, e.g. his personal mouse orchestra. He is afraid of cats, as seen in several episodes. WordGirl was good friends with Two-Brains before he became a supervillain, and once encouraged him to fight the mouse brain’s control on him. In the episode “Mouse Army,” Dr. Two-Brains temporarily teamed up with her to stop an army of super-intelligent mice he had created. In the end he betrayed her, but whether this was part of his plan or if his mouse brain took control is never clearly determined. In the episode "Two-Brains Quartet" it is revealed that Two-Brains can sing; when that fact is taken into consideration with his creation of singing mice-rays and mouse orchestras, one can be led to believe he enjoys music on some level. It is also revealed in "Where's Huggy?" that he enjoys he mazes in childrens' activity books. Dr. Two-Brains seems to know all of the vocabulary words so far in the series, and has even introduced and defined a few. He also showed an interest in professional athletics in "Oh, Holiday Cheese" and brought up the subject in "Highway To Havarti" about "the teams, and the... scores..." Even though Two-Brains is not friends with WordGirl, he still keeps some sort of affection for her in a couple of episodes. For example offering her a comb in the episode "Becky's Birthday" and also giving her a wink in "Dr. Three-Brains". Whenever they get the chance they seem to reminisce about their friendship as well like in the episode "Showdown in the Spaceship Hideout". He asked Lady Redundant Woman to dinner at Chuck's house in "When Chuck's Mom Is Away". This could very likely have been an added ad-lib by Tom Kenny; "I'd love to take you and your twelve duplicates to dinner." It was also revealed in "Rat Trap" that he has a niece that graduated. ''See also: Prof. Steven Boxleitner On another note: The character is sometimes heavly ridiculed by parents and children alike for being a so-called "albino". There are even letters sent out to PBS to eliminate the character. '' ''See this for more info: http://community.albinism.org/forums/t/7094.aspx Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Mere Mortals